


Love's Touch

by sammy_zozo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, first fanfic, its shit but i love it, no spoilers here folks!! it's safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_zozo/pseuds/sammy_zozo
Summary: Kaede and Tenko spend some alone time together.(the story is literally just a long paragraph)





	Love's Touch

Her weathered hands wandered over the other girl’s figure. Music note barrettes discarded far away, but with care. Slowly, entwined, the two backed up until their bodies almost touched the bed. The brunette leisurely brought her hands up to Music Barrette girl, and cupped her cheeks with a gentle touch. They began to fall onto the bed. Soon Ms. Piano's perfume filled the room, but the other girl didn’t care. She loved the scent of her girlfriends perfume. Of course, she wasn’t a perfume type of person, but she could see the appeal. The blonde piano girl then brought her hands up to brunette’s hair, entangling her hands in the other girl’s hair, running her calloused fingers on every inch. Once she got to the top of her head, she undid her giant green bow and took off her pink head band. These were also gently tossed aside. The brunette began to slowly lean closer to blonde barrette, their noses almost touching. The two girls could feel the humid breeze of their breathes on each other’s face. Soon enough, the distance was closed. Their lips locked together, the taste of cherry lip gloss was there as well. The girls parted after some time, still cupping cheeks and tangling hair. Ms brunette carefully slid her hands down her girlfriends body, tugging at the hem of her vest. With a reassuring nod, she continued to remove her vest and unbutton her white dress shirt. Just as she finished, Music Barrette began to remove the other girl’s uniform. With both of their hands on each others bodies, they fell back onto the bed, and let the darkness of the night guide them.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes, if you read the tags, then you'd know this is my first fanfic! I hope you like it. I did kind of an experimental writing style with this, not sure if i'll continue. Also!! If you want to request something for me to write, tell me the ship and a theme/plot/au and i might do it!! i wont if im uncomfortable with the ship, sorry. also if you want to contact me, my tumblr is https://sammyzozo.tumblr.com . Have a great day and thank you for reading!


End file.
